


Gotcha

by deathhaul



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beverly Katz Lives, Fix-It, Will Graham Is Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathhaul/pseuds/deathhaul
Summary: Beverly Katz finds Hannibal's secret lower level in his house, and his most precious secret. Hannibal is too late to stop her.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Gotcha

“Gotcha.” Beverly says to herself, holding a plastic package of meat. She then stumbles and knocks over a wine bottle, it shatters onto the floor. “Shit.” Beverly mutters as she stares at it, and then pauses, listening to the faint dripping. Beverly pulls out her gun and searches through the house, looking for a trap or hidden door to what must be an even lower level.

And eventually, she finds it. Beverly descends the stairs into a hidden bottom level of Hannibal’s house, it is white and pristine. A killing room if she has ever seen one. Plastic sheets hang from the ceiling and she walks around them, gun tight in her hand. Beverly fumbles for a light switch and flicks it on, the rest of the room is flooded with bright white light. 

“Oh my God.” Beverly says. She is staring at what looks like a bedroom; a small twin bed, nightstand, bookcase overflowing with books Hannibal definitely put there, a wardrobe, and a coat rack- full of scarves. A girl sits on the bed, staring at her with wide doe eyes. Her hair is pulled back into a braid to reveal the scar Beverly has seen in reports before, there is a raw red lump of a scar where her left ear should be- the ear Beverly studied from Will’s vomit. She was always suspicious why there weren’t any teeth marks on it. “Abigail.” 

Abigail’s fingers shake around the book she had been reading in the low light, Beverly takes a couple steps towards her. She eyes Beverly’s gun. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. I work with Will, I’m from the FBI.” Abigail’s eyes both light up and tighten with confusion at Will’s name. “Are you hurt?” She shakes her head. “Did he lock you down here? To frame Will?”

“Lock isn’t the correct term.” Abigail says, while fear laces her words they are strong and confident. Beverly files away the information that Abigail knows what Hannibal was doing to Will.

“I’m going to get you out of here, okay?” Abigail stands shakily, she walks over and pulls a scarf off the rack- Beverly assumes it's her favorite. She wraps it around her neck and takes Beverly’s hand. Beverly positions herself in front of Abigail as she leads her up the stairs, and then slowly guides her through Hannibal’s house. Abigail’s grip is tight on her hand to the point of pain. 

“It’s okay.” Beverly whispers to her. She eyes every shadow, every corner, keeping both of their backs pointed at a wall at all times. Beverly leads them through the house, keeping her breath still, somehow Abigail can as well. When the pair make it to the front door she throws it open, practically dragging Abigail with her, and then she slams it behind her. They both make a run for the FBI van Beverly drove there, she flings the door open and leads Abigail to get inside. 

Beverly throws herself into the drivers seat, locks the doors and speeds off. She drives a couple blocks away, far enough away so that Hannibal would not spot them if he was returning home. She puts the car in park, hidden in an alleyway and slowly pulls her tight fingers away from the steering wheel, them having grown white. 

After a deep breath she calmly climbs out of the seat and sits beside Abigail in the backseat. “I’m Beverly Katz.” She says as she fumbles for her phone. She knew Abigail’s second blood splatter in the Hobbs kitchen was off; it was too uniform, too precise, too staged.

“I’d introduce myself but I’m sure you already know who I am.” Beverly smiles a little. Abigail’s hand finds one of hers again and she holds it, desperate for comfort and stability. Beverly dials Jack with her other hand.

“Jack, You need to send backup to Hannibal’s. Now.” Beverly demands the second the phone is picked up. 

“Hannibal’s? Did you go to Hannibal’s without a warrant? Beverly-”

“Listen to me, Jack! Will was right, about everything. Hannibal is the Ripper, send men now. He will flee quickly.” She can hear faint background noise over the line, Jack is doing so. Beverly gives Abigail's hand a soft squeeze.

“Whatever you found, it better be enough for the court to overlook the fact we do not have a goddamn warrant.” 

“I found Abigail.” Jack goes silent. 

“You found her body? What is left of her?”

“No, I _found_ Abigail.” She repeats forcefully. Abigail gently takes the phone from her, going to press it to her left ear before switching it to her right. 

“Hi, Jack.” Beverly can imagine how pale Jack just grew over the line. Beverly can hear Jack yelling orders over the phone as it is handed back to her. 

“We are hiding a couple blocks away in one of the vans. Yes, she is safe and isn’t hurt. She's shaken, but she’s okay. If he notices she is gone he will flee, Jack. You have to pause his passports and credit cards and set out APBs.”

“He has many different passports.” Abigail mutters. 

“Stay where you are. When he is grabbed, take her back to the station for questioning.” Jack responds, she can hear movement over the line.

Abigail looks at her with wide, fearful eyes, she must have heard Jack through the phone. “Are they going to hurt him?” She whispers. 

“If he corporates, no.” Beverly says to Abigail and Abigail looks the most scared she has been all day.

“What?” Jack asks over the line. 

“Abigail asked if they are going to hurt him.” She informs Jack, who sighs sadly over the line. “Take him without harm, if possible. If he knows we have her he won’t put up a fight, he will want to see her in prison.” 

“Just keep her safe, backup is on it’s way, I’ll call you when you need to meet us.” Jack tells her before hanging up. Beverly focuses on Abigail, who looks so out of place in the FBI van. Beverly finds an FBI coat and pulls it over Abigail's shoulders. 

“You love him, don’t you?” 

“Is that so bad?” She asks, pulling her arms into the sleeves. 

“No, it’s not. But you know what he is, and what he has done, correct?” Abigail nods, wiping her eyes with the sleeves. Beverly rubs her back softly. “You will be able to see him again, I will see to that.” Watching Abigail sob next to her makes her ache and she stays close to Abigail, holding her hand until Jack calls. 

When Beverly drives back to the house Jack is already outside with a police team, on the phone. Beverly exits the car with Abigail, keeping her close as they walk to Jack. 

“Hannibal, it’s over.” Jack says into the phone. “If you run this will only make this harder for you. We have Abigail, Hannibal. Don’t you want to see her again?”

“He won’t believe you.” Abigail whispers beside him. “He doesn’t think I would betray him.” Abigail’s words almost sound guilty, Jack looks at her and then hands her the phone.

“Dad?” Abigail says into the phone. “I’m sorry.” She says before a sob leaves her lips, tears rolling down her face. “I’m sorry, but… it’s over, they know. Please just come out, please.” Abigail begs into the phone. “They won’t let me see you if you don’t do so on your own. Please, I have to see you again, please Dad-” 

The sound of the front door behind thrown open cuts off Abigail's words and snaps Beverly’s attention to the house. Hannibal stands in the doorway, phone pressed to his ear, eyes locked on Abigail. Beverly has seen sad men before, she has seen heartbroken men, she has seen betrayed men- but never like this. Hannibal hangs up the phone and pockets it as he descends his steps, hands raised. 

“Thank you, Abigail. I will not forget that you did that for us.” Jack says as she hands him back the phone. Beverly is prepared for what happens next. Abigail moves to break into a sprint towards Hannibal and Beverly wraps her arms around Abigail, stopping her. 

“No!” Abigail yells, kicking. “Get off me, let go! I have to see him! I have to say goodbye!” Beverly holds her tightly even as it pains her. She watches Hannibal out of the corner of her eye as he stares back at them, and the agents who pull his wrists behind his back. 

Beverly holds onto her through Abigail’s protests, until she hears the familiar click of the handcuffs. Then she lets go. Jack looks at her surprised, but it is soon wiped away by Abigail’s voice. 

“Dad!” Abigail yells, she looks even younger than she is in the oversized FBI coat as she runs to Hannibal. 

“Just let her say goodbye.” Beverly says to Jack, who nods beside her. She watches Abigail throw her arms around Hannibal, burying her head in his chest. Her body shaking with what Beverly assumes are sobs. Hannibal simply looks lovingly down at her with tear ridden eyes. None of the agents dare to pull Abigail from him, everyone collectively lets her have this final moment with him. Hannibal presses a kiss to her forehead before she pulls away.

Beverly can read the words ‘I love you’ from his lips. And she truly believes he does. Otherwise Abigail would be dead.

Abigail pulls away slowly, wiping her eyes as she starts to make her way back to Jack and Beverly. 

“Hannibal!” An angry voice shouts. Both Beverly and Jack exchange a glance, a simultaneous ‘oh no’ between them, both knowing who it is- Alana. Beverly pulls Abigail close to her as Jack moves across the closed down street to try to intercept Alana, who is moving towards Hannibal. 

He doesn’t quite grab her in time, and Beverly cannot honestly tell if it was calculated on his part or not. When Alana reaches Hannibal she slaps him hard across the face before Jack pulls her away from him. 

“You bastard!” Alana yells at him, face red and eyes teary. “I trusted you! Will trusted you! We _all_ trusted you!” Jack slowly pulls Alana away from Hannibal.

“Goodbye, Alana.” Hannibal tells her simply, a faint smile still on his lips as he is walked to a cop car. 

Beverly watches, keeping Abigail close to her. “Doctor Bloom?” Alana is a mess of curls and tears as she whips around to look at the voice, Abigail’s voice. 

“Abigail?” She worms free of Jack and makes her way to Abigail and Beverly. Her face flickers between confusion and happiness seeing her. Jack walks over as well and the four stand, somewhat unsure of what to do next.

“Does this mean Will gets out of prison now?” Abigail asks.

* * *

“What do you want, Chilton?” Will asks, his knees pulled to his chest as he sits on his cell bed, back against the wall. Chilton is standing in front of Will’s cell, leaning on his cane.

“I just never thought I’d see the day.” Will furrows his brows, confused. The sound of the door to the cell room being unlocked sounds off through the hallway and Will looks back at Chilton, who is happily staring at the entrance. Will can hear the guards bringing someone down the hall, three sets of footsteps. Will stands and makes his way to the cell bars, but is unable to see who it is. 

Chilton walks across the hallway away from the bars, giving Will a full view of who is arriving. Between two guards, in the same cuffs and chains Will is accustomed to, walking proudly even within the prison jumpsuit- is Hannibal.

Will visibly blinks, trying to decipher if this is an elaborate hallucination or not.

“Hannibal?” Will asks and Hannibal turns his head enough to look at Will, wearing a smile and the faint redness of someone who had been swallowing tears. “Hannibal!” Will yells as he is walked out of view. Will looks back at Chilton, even more confused as he walks back to the bars.

“I finally have the Chesapeake Ripper, the real one.” Will can hear the sounds of a cell door opening and closing, before Chilton steps away and Will’s own cell door opens. “You can change later, you have visitors.” 

Will walks to the cell door, almost pausing to be handcuffed. He steps slowly into the hallway and looks at Chilton, who nods his head to the end of the hallway. Will turns and there stands Beverly. 

A wide smile breaks across Will’s face as he walks down the hall to reach her. Of course it was her, she finally found proof. Halfway to her Beverly motions for someone to join her, and Will’s heart drops into his stomach. 

Abigail. She is alive, more or less whole, in an FBI jacket, standing beside Beverly. Will is no longer walking down the hallway, he runs until he meets them. When he reaches them he just stares at Abigail, unable to form words.

It is Abigail who steps forth first and hugs Will. Will holds her tightly as he embraces the hug. 

“I’m going to teach you how to fish.” Are the only words Will can form. Abigail chuckles somewhat confused but he can hear the smile in it. When they finally pull away Abigail looks between the two of them. 

“Can I see him?”

“Not yet,” Beverly says. “After questioning you will be able to see him.” Abigail nods sadly but smiles as she focuses back on Will. 

“Thank you, Bev.” Will says, as he shifts his gaze over to her. “I knew you wouldn’t give up on me.” She smiles back at him.

“When we get you out of here you are getting a haircut.” Beverly moves and ruffles his fluffy overgrown hair. “You’re starting to look like some of your dogs.” Will chuckles and then his smile widens. _His dogs._

“Can I meet your dogs?” Abigail asks, practically drowning in the jacket as she rocks back and forth on her heels. “My dad never let us have a dog.”

Will focuses back on Abigail. Someone he never thought he would be able to see again. Someone he thought he would only see at his stream and in his dreams, nightmares and his hallucinations. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bev being killed is the worst decision in all of Hannibal and i will be salty about it every single day of my goddamn life. she deserved better, so i wrote this. Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
